


Sweeter Than Ambrosia

by Lamad



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alpha Thanatos, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Press, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Omega Zagreus, Size Kink, Top Thanatos (Hades Video Game), talk of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamad/pseuds/Lamad
Summary: “Yeah,” Zagreus cut him off, “it came early this time, m-my heat, I mean,” he let out a squeak when he brushed his fingers against his prostate. “I wasn’t sure if you’d hear my call.”Thanatos thought that was ridiculous. He had promised him that he’d always be there for him, no matter what.“Zag, you know I’ll always be there to aid you,” he let his feet hit the ground and stepped beside the bed where the omega’s scent was much more potent; surprisingly, it wasn’t the first thing Thanatos noticed when appearing in the bedroom. It was thick and heady as it flooded Than’s senses, his fingers twitched and his willpower was draining rapidly.“T-then help me already,” Zagreus whined as a rush of slick dribbled from his wanting hole and pooled onto the bed.-------Zagreus is in heat and Thanatos is there to help him out
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Sweeter Than Ambrosia

_Than!_

Thanatos turned his head from his spot on the surface, just finishing reaping the soul of a soldier in Ares' war. He’s become accustomed to being summoned ever since he bestowed the prince with his childhood keepsake. It was reassuring knowing that Zagreus brought it with him on his ever repeating journey to the snowy landscape of the surface, so they could be connected no matter how far they were from each other.

Smoke swirled around Thanatos and he teleported to wherever Zagreus was fighting off the blood thirty shades of the underworld.

Though that’s not where he appeared.

He was floating above the carpeted floor of Zag’s room, not a musty chamber of Tartarus, the blazing heat of Asphodel, or even the lush meadows of Elysium. Thanatos was confused, why had he teleported there instead of a grueling battle? Though he loved spending any time he could with the heterochromatic prince, getting sent back to the House when he was absent wasn’t ideal with the amount of work he had on his plate.

Just as he was about to teleport back to the surface, a throaty moan broke the silence hanging in the air.

Thanatos turned towards the bed to take in the sight before him.

Zagreus was stripped of his red chiton and leggings, naked against the soft blankets of his bed. His laurels were askew and his face was flushed, the pink hue crept down his neck to his chest. It was only then that Zag’s whimpers weren’t the only other sound in the room. Wet squelches reached Than’s ears as his eyes landed on the prince’s hands. One hand between his legs, three fingers thrusting in and out of his slick hole, and the other hand stroking his leaking cock in tandem with the movement of his wrist.

Another moan rang through the air and Zagreus made eye contact with the god of death.

“H-hey, Than.” Zag greeted shakily. He continued pushing his fingers deep into himself while he watched Thanatos rake his eyes over his exposed form.

“Zag, you--”

“Yeah,” Zagreus cut him off, “it came early this time, m-my heat, I mean,” he let out a squeak when he brushed his fingers against his prostate. “I wasn’t sure if you’d hear my call.”

Thanatos thought that was ridiculous. He had promised him that he’d always be there for him, no matter what.

“Zag, you know I’ll always be there to aid you,” he let his feet hit the ground and stepped beside the bed where the omega’s scent was much more potent; surprisingly, it wasn’t the first thing Thanatos noticed when appearing in the bedroom. It was thick and heady as it flooded Than’s senses, his fingers twitched and his willpower was draining rapidly.

“T-then help me already,” Zagreus whined as a rush of slick dribbled from his wanting hole and pooled onto the bed.

“Blood and darkness, Zag,” and that was the last shred of restraint that Than had in his usually stoic personality. His scythe went up in a poof of smoke and he quickly stripped himself of the offending fabric that kept him from his omega. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

“I might have an idea,” Zag’s eyes dropped to Than’s thick cock, the knot already beginning to bulge at the base. His mouth watered and the bed dipped under Than’s weight as he moved between Zagreus’ soaking thighs.

Than gently removed Zag’s fingers and pressed the head of his cock to the stretched hole. If anyone were to walk in they would have no doubt that Than wouldn’t fit. Not only was Thanatos long, his dick had a sizable girth that complimented it nicely. Nicely for Zagreus, at least.

After what felt like an eternity, Than pushed his hips forward, earning a cry from the underworld prince. No matter how many times they copulated, the stretch of Than’s cock pushed out the most embarrassing noises from the man beneath him - and he loved every second of it.

“ _Fuck_ , Than. You’re so big, stretching me out so good,” Zag cried, even though only half of Than’s cock was inside of him. More pheromones filled the air from the swollen glands that sat against Zag’s neck.

Thanatos groaned and brought his head down to lick against the tender skin beside his collar bone. Zag keened and threaded his hands into silver hair which only encouraged the alpha’s assault on his throat.

“Ahhah, Than, I need more of you, please I need more, more of your thick cock inside of me.” Zagreus was always a talkative lover in bed, but he was exceptionally loud during his heats when the haze focused his thoughts only on Than and being properly fucked and filled.

Thanatos smiled against Zag’s neck and relished the sting of his hair where he gripped, along with the sobs that left Zag’s pretty mouth. Zagreus let out a shaky sigh once Thanatos was fully sheathed inside his tight heat. He had only just entered him and Zag already felt taught as a bowstring.

“That’s it, f-fuck Than,” Zag weakly attempted to thrust himself onto the cock inside of him, wanting more and more as the seconds flew by. Thanatos knew how needy Zag was in heat so he decided not to deny him release for long.

Hands slid up the back of Zag’s thighs all the way to the joints of his knees. Zag’s breath caught in his throat when Than pressed them down until his knees were touching the bed. The corners of Zag’s lips upturned into a giddy smile knowing what pleasure was to come.

Both of them moaned when Than started dragging his cock in and out of Zagreus, little breathless whimpers that came from Zag were music to his ears. Zag tilted his head back further into the pillow, closing his eyes at the tremble of his thighs and the feeling of pleasure running through his blood like electricity. Than scraped his teeth and licked at the new love bites he left on the prince’s skin for anyone to see. Generally, Thanatos was hardly described as _possessive_. He went about his days and night simply taking souls ready to be guided to the underworld for eternity, but when it came to Zagreus, a man who was as bright as the sun, something inside of him just wanted to protect him and keep him from harm.

Than picked up the pace, slamming into Zagreus with an aggressive force and watching the slick coat his cock, making a mess between Zag’s legs.

Thanatos marveled at the sight before him. Watching his cock disappear deep inside of his prince with each shove of his dick, the hot whines that accompanied them. Zagreus was in absolute bliss, his eyes heavy and lidded, his own cock hard and endlessly dripping onto his belly.

Without warning, Zagreus came wordlessly onto his stomach as he shuddered through his first orgasm. Thanatos knew better than to slow down. He often recalled Zagreus’ first heat they spent together and how the omega practically started crying and begging for him to keep moving. So Than decided to do the opposite and only began to fuck into him faster and deeper. More weight was put onto the crease of Zag’s knees, effectively bending him in half to the highest degree, allowing for Than to reach spots he hadn’t before. Zagreus reached up to wrap his quivering arms around Than’s neck, bringing him down into a bruising kiss, tongue, teeth, and all.

“Oh, fuck, Than, you _ah_ fuck me so good. So deep, I feel so _full_ when y-you’re inside of me,” Zagreus breathed against Than’s lips, licking them only to connect them once more before sliding their hot tongues against each other.

Thanatos felt another gush of slick against his dick and groaned, only now noticing how much slick Zag was producing. He trailed his lips from Zag’s lips down to the skin of his neck, right beside the bonding mark he gave him long ago. Zagreus unconsciously bared his neck even more for him, wanting to be bitten again with short uneven breaths.

“Do you like this position, Zagreus?” Than asked while pulling away to get a good look at his omega. Zagreus nodded frantically, his eyes fluttering from a particularly good thrust.

“It’s just - you’re just hitting so _deep_ , it's like, it’s like,” Zagreus bit his lip, more slick sliding down the curve of his ass.

“It’s like what, my beloved?” Than rolled his hips, trying to coax out a response only to get a grunt instead.

Zagreus swallowed down a groan, watching the way he was being penetrated over and over again. He loved watching himself get dicked down, and maybe they’ll do it in front of his mirror sometime.

“It’s like- it’s like you’re going to k-knock me up.”

“ _Blood and darkness_ ,” Something about the way Zagreus was looking up at him with mismatched lust-filled eyes and how his lips were parted, little sounds bubbling from his throat, brought Thanatos to the edge in a blink of an eye. “Would you like that, Zag? Would you like me putting a godling into you?” Than’s thrusts became more erratic at an almost punishing pace, the whimpers coming from Zag were coming out rushed and uneven.

“ _Ah!_ Yes, Thanatos, ahh, p-please,” Zagreus’ body was shaking at the force of each thrust, his laurels finally losing their place atop Zag’s hair, “Than, please please, I need your knot, I want your knot so badly. Fill me up with your cum.”

“You want godlings that badly?” Than asked, pressing Zagreus’ knees further into the bed and hitting deeper and deeper inside of him. Zag could only choke out a mewl as the head of Than’s dick kissed up against the spot inside of him that made him see stars. He nodded his head, glancing down to where his body met with Than’s before tilting his head back up to meet his eyes. Clear slick continued to be pushed in and out of his stretched hole and it rolled down the back of this thighs.

“Y-yeah, I want them, I want them so much, please, f-fill me.” Thanatos wasn’t sure if he meant with godlings or with cum, but both would happen so long as Zagreus asked for it.

It only took a few more thrusts until Than push his way back into Zagreus and came hard, knot expanding to form a seal to prevent any cum from escaping. He bit into the mating bond on Zag’s neck and had the prince crying out in pleasure, cumming again onto his stomach in spurts. Zagreus could feel the sheer amount of cum inside of him being plugged up by Than’s cock, sating his heat for now. Both of the men were breathing heavily, and Thanatos let go of Zag’s legs in favor of lying down on the bed next to him with their bodies still connected. Despite the drying cum on Zagreus’ chest, Than gathered him up in his arms anyway to properly embrace him. He set the laurels back neatly on Zag’s head and gave him a kiss, feeling Zag nuzzle up against his chest.

“Hey, Zag?”

“Mmhm?”

“Did you mean what you said, you know, about having godlings?”

“Oh, I um, yes? I’m sorry, Than, I wasn’t sure what came over me. Well, okay, I do know what came over me, but I didn’t mean to put any pressure on you or anything.”

“It’s okay, Zag. I’m not opposed to the idea myself.”

“Really? Oh, that’s good, I was afraid the idea may be off-putting is all.” Thanatos felt Zagreus’ smile against his chest, happy and content, at least for now in between heat spikes.

“Not at all, it’s something that I’ve thought about from time to time as well.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful! I love you, Than.” Zagreus turned his head up to Thanatos in a quick kiss.

“I love you too, Zag.”


End file.
